jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sparrowkowa/Pewna historia o dwóch istotach
Nowe opowiadanko ? - jup :D to pisze ^^ * Taka niby hostoria * Pół-smok a może i nawet Pół-smoki :3 * Czkawka ma brata Hita brat Czkawki ciastko xD * Narazie nie ma mamy Czkawki i Hita xD Ok zaczynamy Mordeczki :3 Najfajniej czyta się przy piosence : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzxW85KCGQ8 Rozdział 1 - Co ja takiego zrobiłem ? Witajcie.Opowiem wam dziś o dwóch istotach.Pierwszą istotą jest smok.Smok ten nie jest zwykłym smokiem,jest Nocną Furią,którą ludzie uważają za Pomiot Burzy niosący tylko śmierć.Drógą istotą jest młody wiking.Wikingowie od lat toczą wojne ze smokami.Nie ranią smoków tylko je zabijają ,aby się ich pozbyć raz na zawsze.Pewnego dnia,wykluło się Czarne stworzenie o pięknych żółto-zielonych oczach. Li bo tak nazywała się matka smoka,wbiegła do jaskini ze Smoczy Miętką w pysku.Podbiegła do leżącego smoka i obwąchała go , poczym wzięła go za kark w pysk i wyszła z jaskini.Małego smoka zdezoriętowało,gdy ujrzał promienie słońca,ale pozwolił aby go zaniesiono gdzie miano go zanieść. Oto mój syn,Destiny.Imię jego znaczy przeznaczenie-odezwał się głos smoczycy Alfą zostanie,gdy nasza Alfa i mój mąż,Su umrze -dokończyła Li poczył odwróciła się i weszła do jaskini Oto twój syn,Destiny-Odparła wesoło matka smoka Kochanie to nie jest mój syn-zaśmiał się złowrogo ojciec Co ?! - przestraszyła się Li Tak te małe coś ma mnie zastąpić? nigdy! wolałbym już aby zastąpił mnie Tajfumerang niż to coś ! -wykrzyczał Su poczym wyrwał małego Destiniego od matki i odleciał w stronę cel Ty małe gówienko :P masz mnie zastąpić ? ha ha ha uśmiałem się-zaśmiał się Su Destiny,który od urodzenia może mówić nie odezwał się do tej pory ,ponieważ bał się,ale odezwał się Tato gdzie mnie niesiesz ? -odezwał się Destiny Ja twoim TATĄ ?! hahaha wiesz udało ci się.A tak na seri gówienko x2 xD to co mam z tobą zrobić ? więc pobawimy się w tortury - uśmiechnęła się Alfa A to fajna zabawa ? -zapytał cichutko Destiny Tia -odezwał się Su i wrzucił Destiniego na dużą kwadratową kostkę zrobioną z gronkielowego żelaza Straże związać go ! -rozkazała Alfa i po paru sekundach Destiny wisiał już przywieszony do sufitu cały związany Co ja takiego zrobiłem tato ? -wysapał Destiny Urodziłeś się ! -wykrzyczał Su i strzelił plazmą w Destiniego Mała przestraszona kulka zemdlała. Obudziła się dopiero wieczorem i popatrzyła na swoje zbolałe ciało auć ! ale boli gdzie ja jestem i dlaczego mam ketchup na łapkach ? a nie to moja....-pomyślał Destiny ''CDN.......... Witajta zapraszam na kontyuacje :3 i jeszcze pogrubienia to mowa smoków :3 a pochylone to myśli Na drógim końcu świata urodził się mały chłopiec.Matka chłopca o imieniu Valka była żoną wodza wyspy Berk,który chciał dostać się do żony i patrzeć na poród,ale miejscowy kowal i jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie pozwolił mu,więc musiał czekać przed drzwiami.Po jakiejś godzince wódz uzyskał pozwolenie na wejście do pokoju,gdzie leży jego żona z dzieckiem.Wszedł do pokoju i ujrzał uśmiechniętą żone z dzieckiem w ręku. Stoik przywitaj się ze swoim synem,Czkawką -zaśmiała się Valka Ojciec przybliżył się do łóżka gdzie leżała jego żona. A dlaczego on jest no taki.... wiesz.....mały,chudy ? i dlaczego nazywa się Czkawka ? -zapytał Stoik On będzie wyjątkowy,zobaczysz Stoiku-uśmiechnęła się Valka Dwa lata później...... Mały Czkawka spał sobie smacznie w swoim łóżeczku,gdy nagle obudził się słysząc na dworze ryki,krzyki ludzi i wiele innych odgłosów.Przestraszył się i i skólił w rogu łóżka.DO pokoju malca nagle wpadł smok...smok z czterema parami skrzydeł i o łagodnym wyrazie paszczy.Czkawka nie wystraszył się smoka,co go zdziwiło.Postanowił odezwać się. Nic mi nie zrobisz smoku ? -zapytał cicho CZkawka '''Grrrrrty mi nic nie zrobisz to ja też-zawarczał smok' Gdy Czkawka chciał powiedzieć że go nie rozumie wpadła do pokoju zdyszana matka chłopca trzymająca miecz,który zrobił dla niej niedawno bo pracował w tym wieku u kowala Pyskacza Czkawka Uciekaj ! -krzyknęła Valka Mamo on nic mi nie zrobi -odpowiedział chłopiec po czył wyciągnął ręke aby dotknąć smoka Nic ci nie zrobie smoczku prosze daj pokazać że nic mi nie zrobisz bo inaczej moja mama coś ci zrobi-pomyślał CZkawka Smok jakby zrozumiał i dał się dotknąć a wtedy Valka upuściła miecz i do pokoju wpadł Stoik z Toporem.Odrazu pobiegł do smoka i zranił go w ogon.Smok chciał zabić Stoika ,ale wszyscy usłyszeli charakterystyczny dzwięk..... ....krew -pomyślał mały smok. 'Dwa lata później........' Co dziennie mały smok miał jedną nową rane.Obmyślał plan ucieczki ponieważ rok temu usłyszał że jego matka wyruszyła na wyprawe aby pozabijać wszystkich ludzi.Tak rozkazała Alfa.I jego matka już nie wróciła.Nadszedł dzień w którym miał uciec.Najpierw gdy straże wezmą mnie aby torturować to ja wtedy urzyje mojej siły bo ostatnio czyli wczoraj nie mogli mnie nawet podnieść a jak trzasłem ich ogonem to obydwoje odrazu padli jak muchy więc teraz przysłali jeszcze bardziej słabszych smoczełków.Trzesne ich ogonem ale leciutko aby zemdleli i wtedy uciekne przez tajne przejście mojego kolegi krzykozgona,który mi zrobił. Godzine później..... jej udało się -krzyknął mały smok i nadal nie wieże ze lataaaam -dodał szczęśliwy smok nagle z morza wyłonił się czarny oszołomostrach Co będzie dalej ? jutro się przekonacie ^^ o 20 spróbuje wrzucić ^^ Rozdział 2 - Zmuszając mnie nic nie osiągniesz. aaaaaaa-krzyknął Destiny,którego złapał Oszołomostrach zostaw mnie ! - zawarczał Destiny śnisz mały,śnisz-odpowiedział Oszołomostrach wcale że nie ! a ty jeśli mnie nie puścisz powiem....-odparł przestraszony Destiny,ale nie dokończył bo ujrzał wyspe dobra dogadamy się ty mnie puścisz a ja nie powiem żadnemy smokowi co się stało - odpowiedział mały smok e tam gadaj co chcesz,ale twój ojciec mi kazał -zaśmiał się Oszołomostrach grrrr-Zawarczała Furia Oszołomostrach puścił Destiniego na wypie w miejscu zwanym Krucze Urwisko i odleciał Ktoś ty?! i jak się nazywasz?-zapytał nieznany smok ja? mnie porwał Oszołomostrach i tu zrzucił-odparł Destiny a nazywam się Destiny-dodała Nocna Furia A już myślałam że jesteś od Drago pfiuuu.Ja nazywam się Kitkat i dewodze Smoczym Oddziałem Napadów na Wyspy, w skrócie SOnW-wyszedł z ukrycia czerwono-czarny Śmiertnik Zębacz A co konkretnie tu robicie?-Destiny pokazał na setke smoków Napadamy dziś w nocy na Wyspe Berk-uśmiechnął się Kitkat ja kocham dawać jako imiona batoniki i ciastka xD a ok a moge razem z wami? jestem bardzo silny i szybki jeszcze dzisiaj powqaliłem ogonem dwuch strażników -pochwalił się Destiny Jak to strażników? to gdzieś ty se latał?-zapytał Zębacz Ja od dwuch lat byłem więżniem w Królestwie mojego oj....to znaczy Su-poprawił się i posmutniał czarny smok WoW uciekłeś? nie do wiary? jak? pokonałeś strażników?I pomyliłeś się?-zaczął zadawać pytania KitKat Na wszystko tak ale na ostatnie nie pomyliłem się.Su jest moim ojcem.To znaczy był.Nienawidze go za to że mnie więził za to że byłem mały-odetchnął Destiny oj szkoda mi ciebie ale uciekłeś to się liczy.A teeraz przygotuj się bo jest już ciemno i zaraz wylatujemy-powiedział KitKat Pół godziny później........ Zniszczyłem cztery domy ,fortece i trzydzieści katapult-zaśmiał się Destiny no młody jak na swój wiek jesteś dobry a nawet lepszy odemnie a ja mam dwadzieścia lat ha ha ha - pochwalił kolege Zębacz He he dzięki ale teraz uwziełem się na dom wodza więc lece pa-zawołał Destiny i odleciał GDY DESTINY BYŁ PRZY DOMU WODZA USŁUYSZAŁ CHARAKTERYSTYCZNY GŁOS NOCNEJ FURI.ZATRZYMAŁ SIĘ I ZOBACZYŁ JAK NOCNA FURIA STRZELIŁA PLAZMĄ W DOM WODZA.NAGLE DESTINY ZOBACZYŁ.......OCZY SWOJEJ MATKI.CHCIAŁ PODLECIEĆ DO MATKI ALE ONA ZOSTAŁA ZŁAPANA W SIEĆ I SPADŁA.DESTINY CHCIAŁ JEJ POMÓC ALE ON TEŻ PRAWIE ZOSTAŁ ZŁAPANY,WIĘC PRZPROSIŁ W MYŚLACH MATKĘ PO CZYM ODLECIAŁ.O DZIWO OTRZYMAŁ UMYSŁOWO WIADOMOŚĆ OD MATKI : Destiny uciekaj.Kocham cię.......uratuj chłopca.Po czym widział wikingów i krew swojej jużmartwej matki i tyle z nią pogadał Musze uratować chłopca.-pomyślał smok i wpadł do domu z zawalonym dachem i wziął w paszcze chłopca a jego mathe w łapy Nocnej Furi.Nagle dach domu rozleciał się.Ostatnie co Stoik zobaczył jak Nocna Furia zabieja jego syna i żone.Po czym zemdlał..... Frugo odnieś matkę do Chmurka i powiedz aby zaprzyjaźnił się z nią w Sanktuarium-Destiny przekazał matke chłopca Koszmarze Ponocnikowi,a chłopca złapał w łapy i odleciał na inną wyspe.Wyspe Zielonych zielsk.Po dotarciu na miejsce rozpalił ognisko przy króeym zostawił nieprzytomnego chłopca i poszedł szukać ziel które uleczą rany jego i chłopca.W tym samym momęcie Czkawka się obudził i podniusł się szybko ale odrazu położył ponieważ miał zranioną ręke. Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał cichutko chłopiec Chłopcu odpowiedział ryk Koszmara Ponocnika.Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył zielony Koszmar Ponocnik i rzucił się na chłopca.Smok przygniutł Czkawke po czym ugryzł groźnie go i chłopiec zapadł w wieczny sen......... Destiny czuł tak jakby obecność Szurka,zielonego Koszmara Ponocnika który ciągle zabijał wikingów nawet dzieci,aby zemścić się na nich za zabicie jego rodziny.O nie Chłopiec! -krzyknął Destiny po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w strone miejsca gdzie leżał Chłopiec.Smok miał jeszcze nie wyćwiczony wzrok i na jego nieszczęście walnął w drzewo.Otrząsnął się i pobiegł na plaże.Po tym co tam ujrzał zamarł.Pełno krwi i martwe dziecko.Podszedł powoli do niego i okrył małego skrzydłem.Destiny zaczął myśleć:Dlaczego go wziełem?Wziełęm go bo czułem że chłopiec ma lub będzie miał jakąś więź ze smokami.Smok zamknął oczy ale poczuł piekielny bul na plecach i na głowie.Tak jak chłopiec zapadł w sen.......na zawsze. Księżyc był piękny.Była pełnia,pełnia zwana Pełnią Legnitowej Furi.W tą pełnie Królowa smoków Legi wybiera smoka i człowieka,którzy umarli i orzywia ich taka jakby druga szansa.Tym razem Furia o imieniu Legi wybrała smoka i chłopca którzy leżeli martwi na Plaży na wyspie Zielonych Zielsk. Ten chłopiec i ten smok,zmienią świat na lepsze....-odpparła Legi i rzuciła zaklęcie. Jak to nie działa?!-zapytała zdziwiona Legi Czyli czyli? wiem! zaklęcie pół smoków tylko to podziała -odpowiedziała Legi i rzuciła zaklęcie Pół-smoków na chłopca a na smoka rzuciła normalne zaklęcie odrodzenia Dotrwałam do końca xD sorki że bez uprzezenia dałam rozdział ale tak mnie ochata nabrała.Osobiście przepraszam za błędy ponieważ moja klawiatura już pada martwa :[ rozdział raczej smutny ale później będzie cudo :3 Hej next pojawi się kidy mi powiecie jak zmienić podgląd na normalny :p zapraszam na nowe opko :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach